


The Morning After

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haiku, Implied Sexual Content, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Poetic, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Poetic HP @ Livejournal</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Poetic HP @ Livejournal

Ghost of beastly lust.

Flesh expanding in my grasp.

Yearning for breakfast.


End file.
